A solution to the problem of attaching a fabric airbag to the cannister of the inflator system is critical to development of an economical, practical and production-orientated inflatable vehicle passenger restraint system. Existing systems utilize a metal retaining ring that is riveted or bolted to the cannister so as to merely pinch the airbag therebetween. Such retaining rings are prone to leakage and exhibit a significant weight and cost penalty.